


But I already Told You

by KookyKosplay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends are kind of helpful, Friends to Lovers, Fukuroudani, Gay Akaashi Keiji, Gay Bokuto Koutarou, Good Friends, Himbo Bokuto, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, JUST KISS ALREADY, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Slow Burn, Someone Help Them, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, how are they so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookyKosplay/pseuds/KookyKosplay
Summary: Akaashi has always liked Bokuto,  but he is fine just staying his best friend. But what will he do when he finds out that not only is Bokuto gay, but someone also rejected him.Aka.Will he get smart enough to realize he was the one who rejected him, or will he continue to not realize that his friend is in love with him
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	But I already Told You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstersanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersanonymous/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my good friend who said I would be good at writing Bokuto, so if it sucks...blame her.
> 
> On that note, please enjoy my fanfic where I shamelessly use my love for idiots in love to cause her pain for over 1,000 words.

As Akaashi walked into the gym for morning practice, he was surprised to see not only that Bokuto was already there, but that he wasn’t bouncing around like usual. He walks up to him.

“Bokuto-san, is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong Akaashi, but would you mind waiting for me after practice later to walk home together.”

“Of course. I’d be happy to.” Akaashi smiles slightly when he sees the happy look come back over Bokuto, before he runs off back over to the rest of the team. He feels a sudden tap. Turning around, he sees Konoha and Komi standing there, the latter with a large smirk.

“So Akaashi...Our ace wants to talk with you...Hmm?” Akaashi feels his cheeks redden slightly.

“He is my friend. We talk all the time. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“But he doesn’t normally ask to talk does he?” Konoha chuckles slightly, glancing at his small blush.

“Could it be that our little setter is going to get a confession from his crush.” Akaashi quickly covers Komi’s mouth.

“Quiet! He could hear you.” He steps back sadly. “There is no way that’s it. He’s my friend. Nothing else.” He walks off, leaving the other two behind, wearing almost identical expressions of disbelief.

“He has to have at least some idea of Bokuto’s feelings...Right?”

“I don’t know. I hope so. Bokuto isn’t that subtle.”

“After all, he’s the only one who can always bring him out of his emo mode, and they are almost always together.”

“I’m sure Akaashi knows then. He’s probably just messing with us.”

“You’re right.” They both head over to the group as Bokuto yells at them to come to practice.

As practice continued, and got closer to finishing, Bokuto getting more and more energetic as they did. They started to clean up at the end.

“Bokuto, you can go to class now. There isn’t anything else to clean up and you are bouncing off the walls. Try to save that energy to use for afternoon practice.”

“Yes coach. I will! Come on ‘Kaashi! We don’t want to be late!” Bokuto runs off, Akaashi following calmly behind him, slowly calming him down.

After school Akaashi heads to practice, starting to set things up. He sets everything up, roping the first years into helping. He glances at the door, surprised Bokuto wasn’t there yet, but as vice-captain, he starts practice regardless of his worry. A few minutes after they start, Bokuto comes in and immediately apologizes to the coach before starting his penalty laps for being late.

“Stop worrying Akaashi. He’s here and he’s fine.”

“I know Komi-san. I’m sure it was nothing. Anyways, you need to get back to practicing. I’m still the vice-captain, and am running practice until Bokuto-san is done with his laps. Unless you want to join him.”

“I’m good Akaashi. I wasn’t trying to tease you again.”

“Then go rejoin them and I’ll be there in a moment.” He looks over at Bokuto again before resuming practice. Once Bokuto is done, he comes over and they begin for real. 

Throughout the practice Akaashi notices that Bokuto seems a bit off. He messes up more and more as practice continues. He seems to be the only one noticing, but by the end Bokuto was doing so badly that everyone was a bit worried.

“Bokuto-san, if you aren’t feeling well you should go home early and I can finish up. We can always walk home together another day.”

“No!” He pauses sheepishly. “I mean no. I’m fine. Just nervous.”

“What are you nervous Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah Bokuto. What’s up?” Washiro interjects, smirking.

"Nothing much. Just doing some things later. Let's just just finish up already.” Bokuto turns to finish up. Akaashi sighs, unsure as to what was going on with him, but resumes as well. Once they were finished and started to clean, Washiro and Komi stop Bokuto and Akaashi

“We'll take over for you. Just have a nice walk.”

“Alright. Make sure to be careful. Let’s get changed first Bokuto-san.” Akaashi stops him as Bokuto was rushing out before changing and getting his bag. They head to the locker rooms and shower before heading out.

“So Bakuto-san, was there any particular reason you wanted to walk home together today?”

“Well… I wanted to tell you something Akaashi.” They were getting close to Akaashi’s house.

“What is it Bokuto-san?”

“I don’t want you to think anything differently of me.”

“I promise you that I won’t. You know you mean a lot to me, and I promise you that I won’t think any differently of you no matter what.”

“I’m gay.” Bokuto refuses to look at him as he speaks.

“Okay Bokuto-san. I’m not going to judge you for who you like.”

“You don’t know that yet…” He mutters quietly as he refuses to meet his eyes. Bokuto takes a deep breath before nervously looking up at him. “Also...I like you Akaashi.”

Akaashi blinks at him, before giving him a small smile.

“I know.”

“You know!?”

“Of course I do Bokuto-san. We’re friends, so of course you have to like me somewhat.”

“No. Akaashi. I really like you.”

“Thank you Bokuto-san. I really like you too.”

“You do?” Bokuto had an expression of disbelief and hope.

“Yes. I consider you to be my best friend.” Bokuto’s face fell a bit before he gave him a small smile.

“The same here Akaashi. I’ll…see you tomorrow then.” He heads in leaving a slightly confused Akaashi behind. He watches Bokuto leave before into his home, wondering what all of that was about.

Then morning he heads out to school, and enters the gym to see Bokuto surrounded by the third years. But upon seeing him, they spread out and resume practicing. He could tell that Bokuto was trying his best but that something was wrong with him. He couldn’t figure out what, and none of his normal encouragement worked. In fact some of it made it worse. They went their separate ways for school, but he decided to get him at lunch time to eat together.

When he walked up to his classroom, he heard him talking with some of the other third years.

“...I still don’t believe he would friend zone you like that.”

“I know, but it’s not his fault. He doesn’t have any requirements to date me.” 

“So someone rejected him…” Akaashi thought. “But why would anyone do that. Bokuto is amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have him as their boyfriend. I’ll talk to him about it and maybe help. I wonder why he didn’t tell me though”

He heads off, deciding to wait until practice to talk to him. Before afternoon practice, he pulled him aside.

“Hey Bokuto-san, I wanted to talk with you.” Bokuto looks at him a bit sadly.

“Y-yeah Akaashi? What’s up?”

“Well I accidentally overheard that someone rejected you. I was wondering if there was anything I could help with or could do to make you feel better.” Bokuto looks at him like had grown another head.

“What are you saying Akaashi? I knew you didn’t feel the same way, but I didn’t think you would be so cruel.” Bokuto storms off. Akaashi stares after him in confusion, not sure what he had done. Throughout the practice, he kept trying to check on Bokuto who was stubbornly ignoring him.

After practice Bokuto leaves before he can talk to him. Komi and Konoha come over to him.

“Akaashi. What happened with Bokuto and you? I thought you guys would be doing really well now.”

“I’m not sure. I was trying to ask if there was anything he needed, since I heard someone rejected him.” The two were looking at Akaashi in disbelief. “What’s wrong guys?”

“Akaashi, are you serious?”

“Yes. Why?”

“He asked you out.” Akaashi freezes, looking at them.

“No he didn’t.”

“Yes. That was his plan yesterday.” Akaashi thinks back, remembering his conversation about Bokuto liking him.

“Oh no! I need to go talk to him.” Akaashi runs off to Bokuto’s house, knocking urgently. The door was soon opened by a frustrated Bokuto.

“What? Haven’t done enough damage today Akaashi?” Akaashi moves forward to kiss his cheek in a panic. Bokuto pauses in place, clutching his cheek.

“What was that?”

“I really like you too Bokuto-san.” When Bokuto didn’t respond, he kept speaking. “I am so sorry I didn’t realize what you meant earlier. I never thought you would like me back. I hope you can-” He was cut off by Bokuto leaning forward to kiss him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t clear enough ‘Kaashi. I thought you would understand, but I don’t always think everything through..” He blushes, opening the door fully. “Do you want to come in?”

The next day when they went into practice, they were holding hands, Bokuto bouncing around and Akaashi blushing slightly. When the team saw them, they were happily cheering.

“It’s about time!”

“Finally.”

“Took you idiots long enough.” Akaashi blushes further, quieting them.

“Get to practice you all. Behave.” He shoos them off, giving Bokuto a quick brush of a kiss on the cheek as he starts his laps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first Haikyuu fanfic of most likely many if this goes over well. <3
> 
> Love you all, and I am currently working on a major My Hero story that will hopefully be pretty long. Would you guys like slow updates as I write it or write it all before I start posting?
> 
> As always, Kuddos, Comments, and Feedback are always appreciated since I am always looking to improve.


End file.
